The Dark Passion
by emmapetran0990
Summary: PART OF MY SHORT STORY COLLECTION. Emma Petrova hated the world her father lived in. Tasked with attending one of his parties, he orders her to play nice with an investor. Damon Salvatore, a wealthy billionaire, knows how to seduce women. And Emma is no exception. But to invite him into her bed would turn her into her father's puppet. Will she yield to Damon's dark passion? AU/OC
1. Shiver

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Damon Salvatore filched a champagne glass from the bar and waded through the crowd of New York's most wealthy and famous in one of the Four Seasons' ballrooms. The party wasn't different from others he had attended. Wealthy men and women showing off their money to friends and rivals. It was times like these that he hated being rich. As he raised his drink to his mouth, he noticed a woman was intently looking at him. He turned to meet the gaze of the jaw-dropping beauty. She was a goddess in gold. High cheekbones, delicate lips, and beautiful brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was swept into a chignon with a few strands framing her face. Her low-cut golden dress formed perfectly to every curve of her body. A flicker of desire blazed through Damon as his gaze met hers. However, he was surprised by the icy look in her eyes, a look of contempt. And as she walked away, feelings Damon hadn't experienced in a long time claimed him.

Emma Petrova grew tired of the mask she had to hold at her father's lavish party. She hated being someone she wasn't, pretending to be the spoiled daughter of her millionaire father. Contrary to public opinion, Emma wasn't spoiled by her father and she sure has hell didn't like his stupid parties. The only point of this gathering was to show off his new hotel, which was so gaudy it made Emma want to scream. More than anything, Emma wanted to go home, back to her country house outside the bright lights of New York City. Emma hated her father. The only time he ever deemed her useful was at these parties. When she was a little girl, he had never paid her or her mother any attention. He flitted from one romantic entanglement to another. The next woman being richer than the other. The only reason she had attended this party was because her father promised if she came to whatever events he wanted her to, he would pay for her grandmother's hip surgery. And with Emma and her grandparents strapped for cash, she had had no choice but to agree. She had made that deal two years ago and she was still paying for it. Rotten old bastard.

This time her father wanted her to charm some businessman so he'd be more inclined to agree to a deal he was proposing. Disgusting. It was like the 1600s, using women as pawns for men's advancement. As she further mulled over her predicament, Emma's eyes were drawn to a dark-haired, blue-eyed man. Emma could tell he was wealthy, but not because of his appearance. He had an air around him that commanded respect. He was a man that knew how to take charge. Emma found herself wondering who he was, but she shook herself out of her musings realizing that it didn't matter. Her pulse then raced as she felt his eyes on her. She sent him an icy glare before walking away from his stare. It wasn't until later that Emma met the man with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Emma, dear, I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore. Damon, my daughter, Emma," Joseph Petrova introduced.

After gathering her courage, Emma spoke curtly, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." Inside, Emma trembled with desire. If she thought he was gorgeous across the room, he was even more so up front and personal. He was like a panther.

"Ms. Petrova," Damon drawled. The traces of what she believed to be an Italian accent gave her goose bumps. She battled inwardly for control of her body and emotions. She knew she shouldn't feel like this. She had only just met the man. She knew she had to get away.

"Excuse me, but I believe the chef had a problem he needed to talk to me about." She knew her father was glaring at her when she left toward the room next door where the buffet was waiting, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Every nerve in her body was telling her to either jump Mr. Salvatore or run…far, far away. As she perused the silver trays of food, she resolved that she would never involve herself the way her father wanted her to with any of his business associates.

"Have you always been so unfriendly?" Emma's eyes opened wide in realization as to who was behind her. Damon.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked icily.

"What possible reason could you have for brushing me off?"

"I didn't brush you off!"

"Oh really? Then how would you describe it?" Emma made the mistake of meeting his eyes and seeing his obvious interest in her. She felt like she was suffocating. "I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. May we start over, Ms. Petrova?" Damon smirked. Emma realized why he was smirking. He knew the effect he had on her.

"No. We may not, Mr. Salvatore," Emma said cuttingly. "Pardon me." Emma then left, her heart pounding. She didn't care if she had been rude. All she knew was that she couldn't involve herself with a man like Damon Salvatore. Not only was he a part of her father's world, but he might be the thing that crushed her.

Anger boiled inside of Damon as he watched Emma Petrova walk away. How dare she talk to him like that? Did she not know who he was? Damon quickly tampered down his anger as he realized Emma's mask was due to her desire for him. He smirked at the thought. It had been a while since he had pursued a woman and as he walked back into the reception room, Damon realized he was going to enjoy it…very much.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. You Make Me Feel

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Emma had practically pouted the whole way to the charity event her father and his new flavor of the month had demanded she go to. Joseph had been deep in thought the whole way. His company was in need of financial assistance and he was sure his daughter might help him seal the deal with Damon Salvatore, but so far she hadn't been much help. As the trio waded through the crowd, Emma said nothing, only stood as still as a statue until they reached their seats. Emma was shocked, however, to hear a deep voice next to her.

"Hello again, Ms. Petrova," Damon charmingly smiled. Emma groaned inwardly as her blood began to heat up. God, did she want to leave…now. For the life of her, Emma couldn't figure out how one man could have such an impact on her.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh, Damon. I'm glad you could make it tonight," Emma's father greeted across the table. Damon instantly became annoyed. He knew if he wanted to pursue Emma he'd have to deal with her over-zealous father.

Joseph was in desperate need of his company's help. Recently, he had been quite an idiot with his finances. With the economy in a recession, Joseph had spent more money than he could take in and his company was on the verge of bankruptcy, which was why he needed Damon's turnaround company, Salvatore Finance, to bail him out. Damon didn't really want to make the deal. Joseph couldn't offer him much. To be honest, Damon didn't think it was worth the trouble.

As the dinner progressed, Emma repeated in the back of her mind that she was going home tomorrow. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane through all this. Shortly, her father and his girlfriend left to dance, leaving Emma alone with Damon. Emma knew she had to get out of here. She couldn't leave the charity, but she could go to the bathroom. As she rose from her chair, Damon rose as well.

"Excuse me. I have to…" Damon wasn't so easy to brush off this time as he grabbed her wrist.

"Last night out of courtesy, I let you go, but I'm not going to let you go so easily this time. Let's dance, shall we?" Damon asked as he wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm. "I don't think your father would be too pleased if you embarrassed him tonight, would he, Ms. Petrova?"

Emma wanted to do exactly as he proposed. She wanted to run away, to leave this place that wasn't her scene, but she couldn't. She was trapped until tomorrow. Emma knew Damon was mocking her, forcing her into a corner, as they danced to the music. Emma was tortured by such close proximity. She was a raw bundle of nerves. She noticed a smirk tugging at Damon's lips and knew that he knew she was trying to resist him. When the song ended, she pulled away from Damon.

"Excuse me." And with that she maneuvered through the crowd, finding the ladies' room in a dark hallway. She braced her hands against the sink as she tried to get a hold of herself. Outside, the restroom Damon was leaning against the wall, waiting for Emma.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Damon said when she exited the restroom. Emma gritted her teeth. He did just not know when to quit. When they walked back to the table, Damon pulled out her chair for her. "So what do you do for a living?"

_Oh, now he wants to make small talk. Great. God, won't this night end_, Emma thought.

"I don't have a career," Emma tersely stated. Damon was quite surprised by her statement.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm. So you are happy being kept?"

"Apparently." Damon felt a pang of guilt. If Emma was indeed being kept by her father, her whole world would fall out from under her when Petrova Industries went bankrupt. Damon questioned whether Emma knew about the affairs of Joseph's finances.

"Do you do charity work?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Emma bit out as she realized she had no choice, but to be so rude Damon would want nothing to do with her.

"Why are you so rude to me?" Emma about lost it with that comment. What made him think he could blatantly flirt with her? Drive her body completely haywire?

"Was I being rude? I hadn't noticed. Besides, it's not my responsibility to attend to your needs as you are my father's guest, not mine."

"Ah, so you're jealous…of your father's girlfriend that is."

"What?" Emma laughed. "Jessica? Oh please. Jessica is a shallow, vapid gold-digger who is only with my father because of his money!"

"You are very lucky then to be born into money." At that moment, Joseph and Jessica returned to the table. Emma knew by the twinkle in her father's eye that he was about to screw her over…big time.

"Damon, Jessica wants to go to a club nearby and Emma isn't really into that sort of thing. Would you mind taking her home?"

"I can get a taxi, Dad," Emma spat.

"It would be my pleasure to make sure your daughter makes it home safe and sound, Mr. Petrova."

"Great," Joseph beamed as Emma glared at him. That bastard. He set her up.

Emma swiftly left the room, heading for the front door. She hoped she'd be able to nab a taxi before Damon caught up with her, but she wasn't quick enough. Damon's limo had already pulled up to the curb when he appeared next to her. Emma was glad when she entered the car though that Damon had left her to her thoughts. The silence was welcoming, a relief.

However, she came to a sudden realization. Once she was out of this car, she would probably never see this man again. She was gripped by an irrational fear which she didn't understand at all. As she looked at him she seemed to be pulled in by his magnetic eyes. He smiled and God, did her heart melt. As the car stopped at a light, she knew she wanted him and she knew he desired her as well. She was paralyzed as he touched her cheek. His hand moved down to her neck and the desire swirling around them was too strong. He pulled her in for a kiss that Emma was more than happy to reciprocate. Emma moaned as his other hand slid down to her breast, palming it.

"God, I want you so badly," Damon murmured, seduction dripping off his words. "Come to my apartment with me."

With those words, Emma was pulled out of her trance and opened the door to the stopped limo. She exited the car and quickly flagged down a taxi, barking out the address of her father's apartment. Emma's skin seared as she remembered his touch. She had escaped the clutches of the most seductive man she had ever met just in time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Guilty Filthy Soul

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

In his upscale office in New York City, Damon let his leather chair lean back. Joseph Petrova had stopped by for a minute to speak with him about his financial situation. It was obvious the man was grasping at straws. Damon had stopped listening about ten minutes into the conversation which really was just Joseph pleading for help. Damon knew he had to make a decision soon, but his thoughts weren't occupied by Joseph's precarious position in the financial world. They were filled with musings about Emma Petrova. He couldn't get that damned kiss out of his mind. That kiss was perfect, but the timing had been absolutely terrible. Damon knew that was why she ran. She ran because she couldn't accept her feelings for him yet. In order to get to Emma, Damon knew he had to help her father.

"You have presented your argument well, Joseph. I agree to help you, but on a few conditions. I want equity and executive control. One of my own employees will be placed inside your company and any spending will have to be approved by him. Your deal with Venezuela will have to be dissolved as well. I don't approve of business with dictators, no matter how much money they flash in my face."

"Equity? How about credit?"

"No. Equity."

"Fine. But the profit I make from Venezuela is huge!"

"And that money comes at the expense of Venezuela's disadvantaged people. Let me make something clear. I don't do business with countries whose money doesn't go down to the people their governments represent. That is my offer. Take it or leave it."

"I agree to your terms," Joseph said grudgingly.

"Excellent. Now would it be too much to ask to see your daughter again? She was quite delightful. I was thinking of dinner tonight."

"I'm afraid Emma is out of town."

"Where did she go, may I ask?"

"I don't really know."

"Do you know when she's coming back?"

"I'm afraid not. I could give you her cellphone number."

"Great. Just leave it with my receptionist when you leave." Joseph then left Damon's office and as Damon leaned further back in his chair, he smiled. Damon didn't care where Emma had run to. He had to apologize, had to fix his mistake. He wanted Emma Petrova and he would do whatever it took to get her.

When Emma returned to her home in upstate New York, she had several messages on her home phone. She soon realized they were all from her father when she played them back.

"Why aren't you answering your phone! Damon Salvatore wants to have dinner with you! I need him on my good side, Emma! Call him back!" Emma instantly deleted all the messages, horrified. Her worst fears had been realized. Damon had been encouraged by the kiss they shared in the car.

Emma knew she could never go back to the city. She would sell the antiques in her house to pay off her debt to her father and never be used by him for his cruel games…ever again. With newfound resolve, Emma sifted through her mail after fixing her grandmother lunch. She was surprised to see a letter from the city. She opened it and was shocked by the contents. She immediately pulled out her cell and called her father.

"Oh, so now you know how to use a phone!" he answered.

"What the _hell_ is this!" Emma screamed.

"Can you not read? It's a loan contract."

"The interest on this loan is outrageous! What the hell did you do!"

"When your grandfather died, your grandmother was troubled about future expenses. I told her I'd lend her some money until she could pay me back. Well, now I've come to collect."

"You bastard! She would have gotten a better deal with a bank than you! All this because I wouldn't answer some phone call!" The loan her grandmother had agreed to was ridiculous. Not only was the principle outrageously high, but so was the interest. Emma knew the antiques she wanted to sell would not cover the loan at all. "I'll pull a mortgage out on my house to pay off the loan."

"Sorry, but that isn't going to work. Your house is now in foreclosure."

"What!" Emma shrieked.

"The loan contract states that your house is collateral. I can sell it at anytime. And that time could be tomorrow." Emma felt her world crumbling around her. "I wouldn't have had to resort to unpleasant measures like this, Emma, but you forced my hand. Listen, I'm willing to make a deal. I think you'll enjoy it actually. Damon Salvatore has taken an interest in you. He wants you to call him back so I suggest you do so!"

"I don't care about Damon Salvatore!"

"Oh suck it up! You should know by now that I don't care about your feelings! The only thing that matters is that Damon Salvatore wants you and whatever he wants, he gets!"

"Don't think—"

"Emma, you are going to get your ass back to the city by tomorrow morning. You are going to call Damon and you will be the perfect woman for him or so help me God, you and your grandmother will be out on the street!"

"What do you mean…the perfect woman?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"You are disgusting! You want me to sleep with him!"

"To be honest, I don't care what you have to do to keep Damon Salvatore happy. I am in dire need of money, Emma. My company is on the verge of bankruptcy. Salvatore is a genius when it comes to turning around businesses."

"So you're using him like you use everyone else!"

"Of course! I wouldn't have given this man the time of day if I hadn't needed him! Now call Salvatore. And if you don't, I'll rip everything out from under you. Now what's your choice, Emma? You do me a favor or a life in poverty?"

"Fine," Emma yielded, knowing she had no choice.

Meanwhile at Damon's office, the man who held the Petrova fortune in his hands was looking through some paperwork. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see a text message from Emma.

"Sorry. My phone was off." Damon smiled slightly.

"How about dinner? Tomorrow night," Damon texted back.

"Sure," she replied. And Damon's heart sped up a little.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Secret Smile

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Damon had been careful in choosing a restaurant to take Emma out to. He didn't choose a place that was flashy or ostentatious, that was known for celebrities to frequent. It was just a simple café in Manhatten. Damon's eyes lit up as he saw Emma enter the restaurant. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Emma soon spotted him at a table in the back and soon approached him, taking a seat opposite him. Emma didn't meet his eyes, only placed her napkin on her lap and looked at her menu. Damon knew she was nervous, but he didn't rush her. He wanted her to be comfortable around him.

Emma was a big bundle of raw nerves. The minute she heard his voice, she felt her bones begin to melt. Even a day of separation hadn't weakened his hold over her body. Emma hated that her father was such a bastard, making her do this. She was essentially lying to Damon. He thought she had accepted his invitation out of genuine interest. He didn't know that she had basically been blackmailed to perform her father's bidding. She wanted to tell Damon the truth, but she didn't. She couldn't. The deal might fall through and Emma knew for sure her father would take his revenge by taking her house.

"I'm glad you came." Disgust boiled inside Emma. Emma had always hated lying. She realized she was a hypocrite now. "I owe you an apology. The way I treated you the other night, making you feel like you had to run, it's not acceptable. I'm sorry." Emma blushed slightly.

A thought struck Damon as their food was brought to them. What if Emma was only here because she found out about her father's financial troubles? He questioned whether Emma was here of her own accord. Because if she wasn't, he knew they could not have any kind of future together.

"Did nothing else on the menu appeal to you?" Damon asked as Emma took a bite from her salad.

"I don't eat that much. Don't be too concerned. I like the restaurant."

"I thought you might. I sensed the other night that you aren't too keen on your father's flashy style."

"Yes. You assumed correctly. I like the furnishings of this place."

"Do you like the historic style?"

"Yes. In fact, I live in a historic home."

"Really? Your father's apartment contains very modern furnishings," Damon frowned.

"I don't live in that apartment."

"Your father didn't say—"

"My father doesn't say a lot of things."

"So you have your own place in New York?"

"No. I live upstate. I don't like cities. How does historic style in the United States compare to the historic style of Italy? I've never been to Italy, but I hear the architecture of Europe is quite unique."

"Yes, it is. There are few homes in Italy that contain the historic colonial style. I'm a bit embarrassed to admit that I haven't been in many. I was not raised in the most lavish of Italian towns. I was quite poor when I came to the United States."

"Really?" Emma asked, her interest piqued, "How did you come here?"

"I came with my father. He spent all his money to get us here. After my little brother died, he wanted to give us a better life. It wasn't easy. After three years of living in the states, my father became sick and passed away. I was taking night classes in college while I took any job I could get. When I gained enough savings, I helped others like me. I gave them money and helped them with their own business, taking only a small amount of their profits. Eventually, I gained enough money where I could start Salvatore Finances. It's a financing program for microloans and on-the-ground investment back in Italy."

"Wow. That's quite the accomplishment. You must think I'm quite petty and self-centered indeed for not having a career of my own."

"I've learned that our background is not what defines us. It's how we decide to live our lives, the choices we pursue." Emma's eyes dropped to her plate in embarrassment. She hated what she was doing.

After they finished eating and they exchanged a few pleasantries, Damon escorted her back to his car, which would be taking her back to her father's apartment. He then asked when they would like to meet up again.

"How about the theatre?" he proposed.

"It makes no difference to me. Whatever makes you happy…" _That is what I'm here for_.

"I'll make it a surprise then. How about tomorrow, seven o'clock?"

"That's fine. Thank you for dinner. Have a nice night, Damon."

Shame burnt through Emma as she entered the car. She realized she could have had something with Mr. Salvatore if it wasn't for her father's vile influence. As the car drove away, misery pulsed through her veins. As Damon watched the car drive away, he also came to a realization. Emma had said she didn't like cities. Maybe if he got her out of New York she would open up to him more. A smile on his face, Damon came up with a brilliant plan.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Never Let Me Go

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

As the evening sky stretched over the New York City horizon, Emma stepped out of her father's apartment and into Damon's limo. She was surprised to see that Damon was a passenger in the car as well. She thought she was going to be meeting him. A feeling of panic and anxiety began to overwhelm her. She quickly tried to push it away.

"I said I'd surprise you last night. I hope you like the place I've picked. Have you been to Montrose before?" Damon asked, noticing her surprise.

"Montrose? I can't say I have, but it's out of the city."

"You said last night that you weren't a fan of cities so I'm taking you out to the country. We'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you, Damon."

"My pleasure. If you don't mind, I need to finish conducting some business while we travel. I brought some magazines if you want something to leaf through."

Emma immediately grabbed one of the magazines, relieved. Her senses were on overload, knowing Damon was only a few feet away. However, her feelings of anxiety began to melt away as they moved farther and farther out of the city and into the countryside. The car stopped half an hour later at a colonial-styled hotel in downtown Montrose. Filled with English gardens, Emma smiled as she exited the car with Damon and entered the hotel. They were escorted by one of the hotel employees to a terrace that overlooked the Hudson River. The couple helped themselves to drinks while their table was prepared.

"I trust you approve?" Damon asked as Emma took in the beautiful landscape.

"Absolutely! It's beautiful!"

Emma felt like she was home, away from the noise and hustle of New York City. Smiling, Emma took a sip of her champagne. Damon smiled as well, knowing he had made the right choice. Her walls had descended somewhat. He knew he was making progress.

"To the beauty of the country," Damon toasted. Emma tilted her head in affirmation and her glass touched his.

"I don't know how people can stand New York City," Emma mused.

"When I first moved here, I hated New York. It was so cold and rainy and all the people. It took some getting used to. I think I hate the rain most of all. It makes me miss my villa in Cavo."

"Cavo?"

"It's a small island off the coast of Italy."

"I'm not familiar with it."

"Most people aren't. It's beautiful country. White sand beaches. I like it because of the seclusion though. There's only one road in the whole town."

Before Damon could say anything else, a waiter interrupted their conversation and led them to their table. This dinner was quite different from last night's. They both enjoyed themselves and Emma came to the realization if it wasn't for her father, she would choose to stay in this place with Damon. She would gladly give in to him. She desired Damon more than anything. Suddenly, a thought struck her. Why not? Why not have this man? Who cares her father was blackmailing her? She shouldn't let her father poison their relationship. He wanted her and she wanted him. It was as simple as that. Damon noticed the change in Emma's attitude and he was filled with happiness. He had succeeded. His heart ached with longing, but he knew he had to let Emma make the next move. He would not rush her like he did the other night.

After they finished dinner, they walked out into one of the gardens to enjoy the fresh air and scenery. They walked hand in hand, indescribable feelings pulsating through their bodies. When they reached the end of the pathway, Damon stopped and raised his hand to Emma's cheek.

"My Emma."

"Damon…" Emma sighed as shivers ran up her spine. And then he kissed her with a restrained passion. His fingers gently skimmed through Emma's hair as she held on to him. Emma was a bit dazed when Damon released her.

"I made a mistake the last time we were together, one that I'm not going to repeat. I don't want you to feel like you have to run from me. I can take you back to New York and nothing else will happen or you can stay here…with me. It's your choice, Emma." Damon's eyes searched her in anticipation as she soaked in his words.

"I don't know why I feel like this around you, but I do and I can't shake it. You're under my skin, Damon, and the only thing I know right now is that I want to be here with you."

"You're sure? You want to stay with me?" Damon asked, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Yes. There's no doubt in my mind," Emma said confidently, knowing tonight may just be one of the best nights of her life.

Quickly, Damon walked Emma back inside the hotel and to a room he had reserved if she had said yes to his proposal.

"It's gorgeous," Emma said, looking at the old yet rich décor.

"It's not the only thing that is." Sparks of electricity shot up Emma's spine.

"Damon…" Before she could say another word, Damon kissed her. Emma arms snaked their way around Damon's neck.

"My Emma," Damon whispered as he slowly unzipped her dress. The wind was knocked out of him as the dress fell to the floor. Feeling a bit adventurous, Emma unhooked her bra, letting it slip to the floor and kicked off her heels. She was stunning, the most beautiful woman he had ever witnessed. Hearing the hitch in Damon's breath, Emma smirked and removed her panties. She wanted this more than anything.

Like a moth to a flame, Damon pulled Emma to him and claimed her lips passionately. He no longer held his desire back. He let the dark flames of his passion consume her. His clothes were quickly removed as he backed her up toward the bed. For a second, he drank in her body…only a second. With the light gently glowing on the bed, Damon trailed soft kisses from her lips down to her throat. His lips tasted every inch of her body as he moved down her stomach to her glistening core.

"No," Emma murmured. Damon glanced at Emma, confused for a moment. He soon realized she wanted no foreplay. She wanted him…now. Without hesitation, Damon thrust into her deeply. "Damon! Oh, yes!"

The first meeting of their bodies was nothing but magnificent. And as he moved inside her, their desire for each other only intensified. The moment the peak of pleasure reached Emma was beautiful. And it was only a moment for Damon's own pleasure reached him as well. Damon was stunned. He had never experienced it like this. With no other woman had it felt like this.

As they both collapsed onto the bed, Damon stroked Emma's hair and thought that maybe Emma was the one meant for him. He knew he could never let this woman go. These were his last thoughts as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

"Here we are," Damon said after he set down his and Emma's suitcases in his Italian villa in Cavo. "I told you it wasn't much."

"I love it," Emma smiled, staring out onto the beach.

"Would you like to go for an evening swim?" Damon proposed.

Emma and Damon had spent all of yesterday at Montrose. Damon had cancelled his business meetings to devote himself to her. They had stayed in bed until late in the morning, basking in their desire for each other. He had convinced her to come away with him to Cavo. Longing had swept through Emma at Damon's request. She had instantly agreed, knowing her grandmother was in the good hands of the caretaker she had hired. Emma had resolved that she wouldn't let any of her fears about her family bother her on this trip.

"I wonder which one you'll look more beautiful in," Damon mused as he looked at the bikinis in Emma's suitcase.

"I think I'll surprise you," Emma said, snatching the swimsuits and disappearing into the bathroom.

"You do everyday," Damon murmured, changing into his trunks.

For days and nights, they relaxed in the warm sun of Italy. Swimming, lounging on the beach. It was their own world, a world where Emma's father didn't exist, where Emma's responsibilities didn't exist. Emma abstained from thinking about what her father was making her do, but once in a while the thought crossed her mind. Once in a while she pondered whether this could last. She knew it wouldn't. It couldn't. And she was right. Eventually, the pull of the outside world had called to Damon, waiting for him to respond.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I wish this could wait, but it can't. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow." Damon kissed Emma reassuringly. Emma wasn't as reassured as she'd hoped she'd be though. She hadn't told Damon about her grandmother. She was too afraid. Afraid that the world they'd created would fall like a house of cards if she let any part of her life seep into it. When Damon left, Emma tried to keep herself occupied. After a short trip into town, her phone beeped. She hoped it was a text message from Damon. It wasn't.

Meanwhile in New York, Damon was in a furious conversation with Joseph Petrova's secretary.

"I got called away from important business so Petrova could stand me up at a business meeting he called! Where is he!"

"You have my deepest apologies, Mr. Salvatore. All I know is that Mr. Petrova left for Asia this morning."

"Where in Asia?" Damon demanded.

"He didn't tell me." Realizing he wasn't going to get anything accomplished, he joyfully decided to go back to Cavo. He couldn't wait to see Emma again. He called her, but became concerned when she didn't pick up. He called his driver who he had left with Emma. And the message he had received chilled Damon to the bone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore, but Ms. Petrova is gone. She took a flight out."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

The rain poured from the heavens when Emma arrived at her home in the countryside. Guilt ate at her soul. She should have never left. She knew it from the text message she had received from her grandmother's caregiver. She knew it when she called. Her grandmother was dying.

_I'm selfish. It doesn't matter that I'm in love with him. To leave her like this. God, I'm so selfish_," Emma thought as she sat in a chair by her grandmother's bed. And as her grandmother's pulse slowed to a stop, Emma cried. She cried her heart out. Emma hated herself. She had only thought of herself and look at what had happened. Her beloved grandmother who had loved her, raised her, taught her the ways of the world…was dead. She hated herself because even now thoughts of Damon plagued her. She couldn't be unselfish for one moment.

Damon watched as the rain poured in his office. The dark sky reflected his mood. Emma was all he had thought about. Where was she? What was she doing? Over the past twenty-four hours, all he had received was a vague text message. _Damon, I have to go. Sorry. Problem with my family._ He was frustrated beyond belief. He hated being kept out of the loop. He tried to rationalize it, but he couldn't. He hated that Emma was treating him this way as if he meant nothing. He thought they had been happy, that what they had meant something. Damon had buried himself with work, trying to block out the pain.

Suddenly, a thought struck Damon. Emma had had her passport couriered. He called the company and found the address. 1425 Willow Drive, Monticello, NY. He typed in the address and found a satellite image of the house. It was a gorgeous colonial home with large gardens and backed up to a forest and small pond. He also found the home telephone number. Before he could dial the number, his assistant walked in.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Petrova is here. He wants to speak with you."

"Let him in," Damon sighed. With a bounce in his step, Joseph walked in. But Damon was not happy at all as he spoke icily to the older man, "I flew from out of the country to make a meeting you were adamant I attend and then you up and leave the country without even giving me a call!"

"I apologize. Something came up. There has been an interesting development in my financial situation. Another turnaround company has taken interest in my company. Made quite the offer. They don't want any equity in my company, and are giving me a line of credit."

"That's quite the appealing deal for you then."

"So you understand why I'm considering their company over yours."

"Oh, yes. I understand. I've made my position on the matter concerning equity quite clear, Petrova. If you want to proceed with other options, then by all means. I won't waver.

"It's a shame you're going to lose this prospect, but that's the way the business world works. Oh, you've taken an interest in Vista Hills?" Joseph asked, seeing Emma's home on Damon's computer screen. "It's a lovely home. Emma is quite fond of the place. She inherited it from her mother. Her mother was deeply in debt with that house. If we're going to be truthful, she only married me because I had the money to keep up the house. I still pay the expenses on it. A small fortune has been poured into that place, but Emma loves it. I think she would do _whatever_ was necessary to protect it. Emma, my most precious daughter. I'm very happy you've been treating her well. But fair warning. She's fickle, my girl. And she knows how to get what she wants. She's like her mother in that regard. Well, I'm sure you have other matters to attend to so I won't trouble you any further. Have a good day, Mr. Salvatore." When Joseph left, Damon picked up his phone to call Emma, very, very worried.

The funeral had been a taxing event for Emma. She was dead tired when she returned home. However, a new hope had flared within her. She had resolved to tell Damon everything. Everything her father had made her do, about her grandmother. The whole life story. Emma left her car and was shocked to see Damon, leaning against her front door.

"Damon?" Emma's heart soared. He had come to her. "Damon!" Crying, Emma ran into his arms. Heartbreakingly, Damon didn't return the embrace. He had to know. He had to know if what Joseph insinuated was true. Was Emma calculating enough to enter into a relationship with him so he would bail out her father? So she'd keep her posh home? He had to know.

"This is where you live, huh?"

"How…how did…" Emma asked.

"I looked up the address from the courier company that transported your passport. Why the secrecy, Emma? Why didn't you want me to know about this place?"

"Eventually, I was going to show it to you."

"But you didn't. Why? This doesn't scare me."

"I'm sorry. I've been terrible treating you like this, but…"

"I know why you did it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Thinking back, it makes everything crystal clear. You left because you had no further need for me. Your father called you telling you he made another deal with a company overseas that would bail him out. You used me to get what you wanted." The color left Emma's face in an instance.

"Excuse me!"

"Go ahead. Deny it. I want to hear this," Damon spat, anger swirling in his eyes. "Tell me the truth, Emma. Why did you finally call me back?"

"I had no choice. Please let me explain, Damon," Emma pleaded.

"I don't need you to. Your father told me everything I need to know. He told me you'd do anything to keep this place. So you slept with me so I'd bail out your father's company. Then your father called you, telling you I wasn't needed anymore."

"That's not true! That never happened!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not! Please, listen."

"No, you listen. I'm going to ask you one question and one question only. And I just want you to be truthful. Was the reason you called me back and agreed to all those dates because I was the bailout for your father?"

"Damon, please."

"Yes or no? I beg of you Emma tell me it isn't true. Answer the damn question!"

"I…I…" The guilt and shame consumed Emma.

"I see. I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Damon, please. I have to explain." But Damon didn't let her. He walked away from her, not looking back for a second. Emma's feet gave out and she fell to the ground in tears.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Redemption

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Emma rearranged a vase of flowers by an elderly woman's bed. Over the past month, Emma had taken a job as a caretaker at a nursing home. She didn't know how long she'd keep working here. She was taking things a day at a time. Coming to work everyday helped her forget the past…to move forward. Emma left the room to check on her next patient when her manager stopped her in the hallway.

"Hey, someone called asking for you."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. They wanted to know if you were employed here."

"What did you tell them?" Emma asked, fearful it was her father. Though he had no hold over her now since she sold Vista Hills, she was still wary of her father.

"That you did. There's someone in the lobby to see you as well." Emma nodded and went into the waiting room. She froze when she saw Damon.

"I terrorized your lawyer into telling me where you were."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me otherwise."

"No," Emma smiled, slightly laughing. "Why did you want to know where I was?"

"Well, that's a stupid question. Did you really think I wouldn't hunt you down after your lawyers come to me, giving me your house? The person who should really be asking why is me. Why did you give it to me?"

"I had no choice. It was the only thing I could give to you. To make up for what I did. Giving you Vista Hills was the only thing I could do. I know it's not much with all the debts it has, but I'm sure…"

"Debts? Your father."

"Yes. I owed him a lot of money. The loan was airtight. The interest…there was no way I could pay it."

"The interest your father set."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am for all I did to you."

"You're sorry? For what? For a shady deal your father made with your grandmother? For your supposedly loving father crippling you with debt? You are going to tell me what is going on. I came to you on the day of your grandmother's funeral and you didn't even tell me! You've put me through hell and I won't stand it for another second!"

"Damon, please. There's nothing that I can tell you that will make this easier, that will wash away what I did. And I hate that it's this way, but it is. That house was why I did all those things to you. It's only fitting that you're the one who gets the source of all this trouble. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what would that be exactly?" Damon cursed in Italian out of frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was blackmailing you! Why didn't you tell me that you'd been taking care of your grandmother! I have no idea why the _hell_ you didn't tell me and it's driving me _fucking_ insane. And I also don't understand why the _hell_ you believe you need to give me your house!"

"Damon, I used you to get what I wanted! My home back! No pretty words can change that! It's a fact! And the reasons behind it? They don't matter. My father threatened me with foreclosure if I didn't sleep with you so I did, knowing full well what I was doing. If father asked me to jump, the only thing I could say is 'how high?' I'm no better than Jessica. I'm such a bloody hypocrite."

"You really believe that don't you? That you're just like that whore? You're not, Emma. For one, you were in it for different reasons. You sacrificed yourself so that you and your grandmother wouldn't be out on the streets. And that first night together, the time we had in Cavo, it wasn't because of your father, or your grandmother, or your house. I can see it in your eyes." Emma closed her eyes, trying to hold back her emotions.

"I was happy with you, but I knew I had to save my home. And all I could feel was guilt. Guilt that I couldn't tell you what was going on. I was too afraid you'd hate me. And I was guilty for leaving my grandmother to be with you. And then I get this phone call, saying she's on her deathbed and my heart sinks. While I was in bliss, she was dying. When you confronted me at Vista Hills, I was already so broken. I couldn't say anything else. The only thing I could do was try to make up for what I did. Giving you Vista Hills was the only thing that would soothe my soul."

"Guilt. You use that word a lot. I'm surprised you even know what it means, considering your father doesn't contain the emotion at all! I mean good Lord, I'd heard about some shady business concerning Petrova, but nothing like this. To manipulate his own daughter and portray this façade that he cared for you deeply! He must have been spit forth from the deepest pits of Hell."

"I owed him money from my grandmother's hip operation. I paid it off by staying with him in New York on occasion. And I'd play the perfect hostess. I despised him."

"That's why you were so antagonistic?"

"Yes."

"To me?"

"Yes."

"Because your father told you what his intentions for you concerning me were?"

"Yes."

"So if you hadn't been under your father's thumb, you would have had nothing to do with me?"

"Yes."

"You're a bad liar," Damon chuckled softly. "If you hadn't had to deal with your father or your grandmother, what would have been your choice? What would you have desired? I know the answer, Emma." His hand cupped her face. "It's _this_." And his lips were on hers softly, begging her mouth for entrance. She happily granted it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was bliss. Her Damon. He pulled away from her and forced her to look him in the eye. "This is what you try to hide from me. And in my eyes, this is why I forgive you. What you did…it was not out of greed, but love. You cannot hide what we have. It killed me inside after your father fed me those lies, killed me that what we had was a lie. And then I find out after getting your house, that what I had previously thought was the biggest lie of them all. What we had was real. That was the truth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You couldn't help it. Your father had placed you between a rock and a hard place. I just wish you could have trusted me enough to tell me. I could have helped you."

"I was afraid. I was afraid you would be so mad that you'd dissolve the agreement with my father and he'd sell the house anyway. And I didn't want you to look at me like I was some pawn in my father's game."

"You didn't have a choice. How could you think I'd criticize you?"

"I was afraid, Damon! I didn't want to lose you and I didn't want to lose my home! I didn't know what I was doing! I knew what we had couldn't last so I just tried to forget everything."

"This insanity stops, Emma. Now. From now on you're going to trust me! You can't put me through all this again. I've wanted you and missed you and blamed you and it's all hurt me. I won't go through that again." He hugged her. "I finally found you again and I will never leave you again. I'm taking you home with me." He felt Emma trembling. He pulled back to see Emma's tears. "Why are you crying, dear?"

Emma gut-wrenchingly sobbed into Damon's chest. Damon just held her, massaging her scalp with his hand and whispering sweet words into her ear.

"Are you good?" he asked once Emma had cried through all the grief. She nodded in return. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I just recently acquired this gorgeous home in the country. I think you'll be quite satisfied with it. An amazing woman lived there once. She underwent many trials and when she thought all was lost, she realized there was a light at the end of the tunnel. And now she's going to get her happily ever after. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful. And not because of the house, because I get one thing I can't live in this world without." Her lips met his. "I get you."

THE END

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
